marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Jennix (Earth-001)
| Relatives = Unnamed mother (deceased); Solus (father, deceased); Morlun (brother); Brix (brother); Bora (sister); Verna (sister, deceased); Daemos (brother); Karn (brother, deceased); Thanis (brother); Malos (brother); Mortia (sister); Johnny Storm (creation); Marla Madison (creation); Miles Warren (creation); Spencer Smythe (creation) Tony Stark (creation); Spider-Ma'am (foster mother); Ben Parker (foster father); Peter Parker (foster cousin) | Universe = Earth-001 | BaseOfOperations = Sims Tower, Times Square, Manhattan, New York City, New York, Earth-3145; formerly Loomworld, Earth-001; Earth-802 | Gender = Male | Height = | Weight = | Eyes = Yellow with black sclera | Hair = Brown | Hair2 = (going WhiteWhite) | UnusualFeatures = | Citizenship = | MaritalStatus = Single | Occupation = Totem hunter; former ruler of Earth-802 | Education = | Origin = | PlaceOfBirth = | Creators = Dan Slott; Christos N. Gage; Giuseppe Camuncoli | First = Superior Spider-Man Vol 1 33 | Death = | Quotation = It's a mystery. A puzzle. A question to be answered. The Weaver has told me my studies will never unravel its hidden secret. I take that as a challenge. | Speaker = Jennix | QuoteSource = Amazing Spider-Man Vol 3 9 | HistoryText = Jennix was one of the members of the family of Inheritors. Unlike his relatives, Jennix spent most of his time working on his experiments (housed in Earth-802). Jennix also provided his family with the cloned bodies where they transferred their consciousness if they ever died. As part of his "special projects," Jennix attempted to clone numerous Spider-Men from across the Multiverse, in an attempt to create a livestock of spider-totems to consume. However, his experiments had failed because he wasn't able to clone the essence of the spider, what the Inheritors feasted on, into the cloned body. Jennix also created the chains that control the power of the Master Weaver. When the Inheritors managed to gather three spider-totems needed to perform a ritual, The Other, The Scion, and The Bride, the Spider-Army formed to oppose the Inheritors travelled to their base, Loomworld, to stop them. In the end, the Spider-Army managed to overpower the Inheritors and stop the ritual which would've ended them all. The Inheritors were left in Earth-3145, a universe with a radioactive Earth, where they would die due to them being extremely vulnerable to radiation, and couldn't escape, because the Master Weaver they had enslaved and used to travel across the Multiverse had been killed. However, Spider-Man gave them the knowledge of a shelter in Sims Tower, where they could survive, but not pose a threat anymore. | Powers = Jennix possesses a variety of superhuman attributes as a result of his unique physiology. Life Force Energy Absorption: Jennix' primary power is the ability to absorb the life force energy of other living creatures, thereby granting himself superhuman physical abilities. Even though Jennix can absorb the energies of virtually any being, he must occasionally renew himself by feeding upon pure forms of animal-related superbeings from one of the four categories that make up his own, unusually pure, DNA such as animal, insect, human, and bird. Once Jennix has touched a human, he is able to sense that person's life force across great distances. *'Superhuman Strength:' Jennix possesses superhuman strength that varies according to how recently he has fed and on what kind of source. *'Superhuman Speed:' Jennix can run and move at speeds that are beyond the physical limits of the finest human athlete. *'Superhuman Stamina:' Jennix' musculature produces less fatigue toxins than the fatigue toxins of human beings. While his stamina depends upon he's fed, Jennix can physically exert himself at peak capacity for at least several hours before the build up of fatigue toxins in his blood begins to impair him. *'Superhuman Durability:' Jennix' body is tougher and more resistant to certain types of injury than the body of a human being. It is known that Jennix can withstand great impact forces, such as being physically struck by various Spider-Totems, that would severely injure or kill a human. *'Superhuman Agility:' Jennix' agility, balance, and bodily coordination are enhanced to levels that are beyond the natural physical limits of the finest human athlete. *'Superhuman Reflexes:' Jennix' reflexes are similarly enhanced and are superior to those of the finest human athlete. *'Immortality:' Jennix is functionally immortal in the sense that he is immune to the effects of aging and all known diseases. Like his father and siblings, he can "resurrect" by being cloned in his stronghold on Earth-802. | Abilities = | Strength = | Weaknesses = Radiation: Jennix and the Inheritors are extremely sensitive to radiation. | Equipment = | Transportation = | Weapons = | Notes = | Trivia = * Jennix considers himself "civilized" compared to his family. * In Spider-Man Unlimited, Jennix was voiced by Neil Kaplan. | Marvel = | Wikipedia = | Links = }} Category:Totem Hunters Category:Cloners Category:Spider-Verse casualties Category:Clones Category:Formerly Deceased Category:Genius Intelligence Category:Jennix (Earth-001)/Quotes Category:Consciousness Transferred Category:Psychic Vampires Category:Energy Absorption Category:Interdimensional Travelers Category:Spider-Verse participants Category:Spider-Geddon participants Category:Parker Family Category:Reilly Family